User talk:Brigadier Benchpress
Hi Brigadier Benchpress, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 07:13, March 19, 2010 Hello matey! Hi mate, welcome to the wiki! I hope you'll enjoy here as much as I do. If ye need any help, just ask around! There's lots of people to go to. Fill out yore user page so we know more about ye. Maybe we could be friends? I'm guessing you're a hare from Salamandastron. I have a fanfic called Salamandastron's Fate. Maybe you'd like to check it out?(You don't have to). Anyways, once again welcome! Laria Wavedeep Beware of my sling and I! yep welcome yep that just 'bout covered it I can help 2 if ye needs it see ya 'round.and I 'opes we can be friends?Lorgo galedeep 12:30, March 19, 2010 (UTC) welcum'n welcum'n young u'n glad to meetsh ye eh? zurrhurr ifn's yoush needsh any help i may be of asshishtanche just ask wee laddie glad to oblidge eh wotsh? Ozzie Wolf-bane 13:33, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Welcome! Hello and Welcome Brigadier Benchpress! hope ye have fun here, and I hope we could be friends? Anyways ifn ye needs any 'elp at all just ask, well see ye 'round and once again Welcome!!Sister Armel Ah'm Goin' Into A Full Blown Bloodwrath So Ye Better Watch Out!!!!!!! 20:45, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi! If you want a complete list of the rules, you should go to the manual of style on the left of your screen. Hmmm... the most experienced person on here would be Tbt, but he's pretty busy. Here a list of referals: Me, (sometimes) Sister Armel, Bluestripe the Wild, Brockfang, and Neildown. Those are just a few: I'm sure anyone you ask would be willing to help! Just wondering, were you the user who I asked to change names from Brockkers to something else? Just wondering. Anyways, Welcom to Redwall Wiki! --Brockkers the Fearless 16:04, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on The Son Of A Warrior. Do you really live in Aus? I do too!(But I guess you know that)--Laria Wavedeep Beware of my sling and I! 12:57, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Update on The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep Beware of my sling and I! 06:30, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter mate! Hope ya get lots o' chocolate! --Laria Wavedeep Beware of my sling and I! 09:31, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Update on The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 11:20, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Happey Easter Brigadier!!Sister Armel Watch out!!! CRAZY MAD SQUIRREL ON THE LOOSE!!!!!! 23:06, April 5, 2010 (UTC) P.S make a freinds list so we can sign it. Hello! Welcome to the Wiki, I'm Bluestripe, but you can call me Blue. If you need help, don't mind asking me. Please sign under the Friends category on my page. I hope we get to know each other well! See you around! Bye! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 23:30, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Update on The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 11:41, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Small update on The Son Of A Warrior. I might update tonight. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 09:07, April 7, 2010 (UTC) hey, mate! I know it's kind of late, but better late than never! Welcome to the wiki, hope ya have fun, and if ya got any questions, i'm usually available to answer them! See ya around! Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 12:06, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Update on The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 04:31, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Snowy Longname (look, its been a REALLY long time since I updated, and my writing skill may have gone a bit lower, and if so then I appoligise...)(and thanks for reading!) --Snowy Longname I'm actually a mouse! 15:12, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Update on The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 03:47, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I updated.--Snowpaw the Wild--I am a Warriiiiiioooooooorrrrrrrrrr! 03:22, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Small update on The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 10:03, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I updated.--Snowpaw the Wild--I am a Warriiiiiioooooooorrrrrrrrrr! 03:24, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Small update on The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 07:14, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Update on The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 08:56, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Update on The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 10:05, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Small update on The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 09:55, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I updated my fanfic. Added more to "The Bread is Different".--Snowpaw the Wild--I am a Warriiiiiioooooooorrrrrrrrrr! 03:31, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Small update on The Son Of A Warrior. Not much tonight, sorry. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 11:14, April 21, 2010 (UTC)